Security is an important element of any piece of software. With expanding reliance on digital services and applications, the world is seeing that security flaws can lead to serious problems when exploited. Compounding the problem of better security is that the software development space has evolved away from the current security solutions. Companies have faster development cycles, more frequent code pushes, heavy reliance on open source software, and use SaaS/cloud hosting. These new patterns can break traditional security models and processes. Thus, there is a need in the software security field to create a new and useful system and method for application security profiling. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.